If You Want Me
by lock-n-key
Summary: Sequel to the one-shot, Straight Up.  Things heat up at a club between Cal and Gillian.  Also semi-song fic.  Now a two-shot thanks to a handful of requests!
1. If You Want Me

A/N: _The song referenced is "If You Want Me" by Michael Woods feat. Imogen Bailey._

* * *

><p>Gillian gave the bouncer of the club a smile as he let her pass through the entrance. Walking through the club doors it returned to her lips again and with a deep breath she took in the scene before her.<p>

She'd picked out the outfit she wore carefully, making sure to dress the part. At last she'd decided on a short, strapless hot pink dress that barely hit mid-thigh- one that showed off just the right amount of cleavage without coming off as unbecoming. Ruching tapered down the right side and she kept her jewelry simple to match. It was something she'd bought spontaneously for the occasion some years back after a fight with Alec had her old college friends dragging her out to a no-frills ladies night to dance and drink away her troubles. The silver stiletto heels were new acquired. She'd seen them on display in a shop window while walking down the street and she knew they'd do the job wonderfully. That he'd like them almost, if not more, than she did.

Gillian stepped up to the bar and positioned herself on one of the stools. She waved the head bartender over and ordered a mint julep, the smile still visible on her lips. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game.

* * *

><p>Cal paid his cab fare and swung open the door to step out. He noted the long entry line and grumbled to himself. He felt uncomfortable trading in his jeans for slacks, but the color of his attire didn't stray from its usual somber palette. As he took his place in line and stood, his mind wandered to Gillian and if she was having any success finding the suspect in question.<p>

* * *

><p>Gillian still sat there, already on her second drink. She'd occupied her time playing lookout for the man she was supposed to find and get information on, a certain Trevor Triviani wanted by the FBI for charges of sex trafficking underage girls.<p>

The Lightman Group was no longer working with the FBI, having parted on ill terms, but this particular case stuck with Cal. After their presentation he had urged them to take it. She hadn't pressed him as to why, but she could figure out it that it had definitely struck a nerve. No doubt the underlying motive had something to do with his fathering instincts towards Emily and his need to make the world even the smallest bit safer for her.

She decided to try a more direct approach, and flagged the head bartender over again. "Yes, ma'am?" he waited for her order.

"I'm looking for Mr. Trevor Triviani. I have some _business _to discuss with him," she emphasized. "Would you happen to know where I might be able to find him?" He met her question with an odd look, and without answering pulled another bartender aside to fill his position before disappearing around the corner.

Five minutes later a well-put together man who looked to be in his mid-30s walked up to where she sat. She stood up to greet him, taking notice of his eccentric taste in fashion; a gold-toned suit complimented by a silver tie that brought out the hazel color in his eyes. She mentally noted that if he wasn't committed to such a vile business, she might have felt some attraction.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure, Ms...?"

"Amanda. Amanda Burlington," she replied as she extended her hand.

"Trevor Triviani," he said and they shook. She didn't miss his eyes raking over her body and she masked her loathing for the sake of obligation.

"So what about this business you supposedly have with me? I don't think we've ever met before; I would have remembered it," he said with a slow smirk.

"I heard you're looking for new girls," she lowered her voice. "I'm in the business and thought you might be interested. I've got security connections at the airport, so smuggling them in is relatively easy."

"How did you find out about me?" She recognized the way the tone of his voice switched and became guarded.

"Oh, I thought you were well aware of the word going around. You must have some reputation, seeing as all my contacts gave me a firsthand recommendation to go to you before anybody else."

"I see," he nodded. "Well, Ms. Burlington- Amanda... May I call you Amanda?"

"Please," she beamed up at him in a manner only Cal would ever have noticed wasn't genuine.

"I need to excuse myself for a moment, but I hope you'll stay and join me for a dance later on."

"I appreciate your time, and I'd love to."

Her eyes followed him through the crowd, and she saw him vanish into one of the VIP rooms.

She repositioned herself back in her seat, and within a minute Cal was beside her.

"Bloody hell, that took forever." He tapped the table for service and dropped his weight onto the stool rather unceremoniously.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," she took a long sip.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, thanks mate," he addressed the bartender and when he was out of earshot again, then focused his attention back to Gillian.

"I couldn't stand you up looking like that, love," Cal licked his lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she mused back.

"Bloody uncomfortable, this is." He tugged at his shirt a little. "So how are things faring?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Fairly well. We talked some business over. Said he'll be back for a dance later," she briefly summarized.

He gave her a slow once over, "I'm sure he will be."

Gillian could feel disdain in his off-hand remark. "You know, we haven't been out together since karaoke," she began.

"Nice little dive this is," Cal let his eyes travel around the open space.

"You're deflecting, Cal."

"Can we talk about it later? This isn't the time nor the place, love," his voice gravelly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Trevor heading towards her. Gillian pushed herself away from the counter, and went over to meet him halfway.

"How about that dance now?" she questioned and glared back at Cal.

"How could I resist?" He lead her onto the dance floor. They moved closer together, and Trevor took the opportunity to probe.

"Who was the gentleman sitting next to you?" he questioned her cautiously.

"Oh, just an old lover," she gave a chuckle. "Things weren't working out well." At least that part was somewhat true. "You know, I'd like to forget about it. Make him a little jealous." She ended by putting herself in his personal space.

Trevor took the hint, and pulled her in. They established a reasonable pace to start off with, but his hands soon began to wander and she offered up no objections.

Cal's eyes narrowed at the scene before him. Gillian, his Gillian, the epitome of innocence and class in his mind, was anything but at the moment. Trevor's hands clutched her bottom, pulling her against him, and Gillian followed his lead, momentarily looking over to flash Cal a defiant look. He knew he had no right to be upset seeing her get close to another man for the job, but he couldn't hold back the anger washing over him. That she had left his side for another man wasn't what really burned him. No, it was the fact that this was no longer just an act for her, and that her face exuded pleasure in what she was doing with that wanker. _Doing to him, _he added bitterly.

He forced himself to look away, nursing his drink as he sunk into his thoughts. _What had she done that was so much different from what he'd done to her with countless other women?_ he tried to reason with himself. _Nothing,_ came the mental reply, and yet it was everything, wasn't it?

It was so easy for him to push her way by antagonizing her, but he had never expected the same treatment in return. In the back of his mind, he considered Gillian too good to sink down to his level. That she had had enough of his bullshit to pull this stunt was a little more than he could handle, and he didn't want to consider that it was his fault the pent up hurt he caused her more often than not was the likely source.

Gillian felt a vibration against Trevor's pants, and looked up at him in confusion. He cursed and suddenly pulled away, retrieving a cell phone from his pocket. "This damn well better be good," he mouthed into the receiver. The features of his face hardened, and she could see frustration and contempt barely concealed throughout the entire exchange. She stood there somewhat awkwardly, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"My apologies," he said and returned the phone to his pocket. "I regret having to cut things short, but unfortunately I'm needed elsewhere and I must go now." He fished a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here's my number. Give me a call when you have a chance. I'm definitely interested in what you have to offer... And you." The last part he emphasized by grazing her cheek with his hand. Then he strode away, leaving her standing there. She tried to hide her disgust and spun around, and was surprised to find herself face to face with Cal her instead.

"That was some show, Foster," his words came out almost like a hiss.

Gillian jammed the card down into his palm. "Here's the information. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, eager to leave so soon now are we? What, I think in the very a least a dance from you wouldn't be uncalled for if it's really that damn easy to get under your dress," he insulted.

"Cal..." she warned, and raised her hand to slap him for the snide remark, but she held back and let her hand drop to her side. Her actions weren't without a hint of pity and something else he couldn't quite discern in her eyes.

But before he could dwell on it further, she said to him, "OK, have it your way. I'll give you a dance; just try to keep up." The corner of her lips rose into a smirk, and he could only think about how he wanted to wipe the smugness off her face.

The opening of another song rang out from the DJ's table, and Gillian took the lead, swaying with the beat. Her look signaled a challenge, and Cal played along, matching the rhythm she set.

_You burnt your bridges I can see.  
>You're like a river flowing free,<br>missing something that you never lost._

She angled herself, pushing her back up against him and continued her motions without missing a beat.

_New situation, breathe new life.  
>Make it happen, stand and fight.<br>Take your chances now don't count the cost._

Cal tentatively slinked his arms around her waist, but it wasn't enough for Gillian. At the end of the verse she daringly ground her hips into him to see what his reaction would be. She could feel Cal's whole body stiffen, and caught the small groan that escaped his lips. It persuaded her to repeat the motion, albeit a little slower. Then she broke away and spun around to face him, so she would be able to read the expression on his face.

_If you're standing accused and you're lost and confused,  
>you don't have to take the blame.<br>When your life's rushing by  
>I'll lay there beside you.<br>I'll help you to ease the pain.  
>I know I could.<br>I know I would.  
>If you want me,<br>if you let me in, I could._

The sudden lack of her heat next to him was almost worse than the built up tension between them only seconds ago. The line was between them was dissolving, if only for tonight, and judging by the knowing look she gave him, it was Cal's turn to decide where things would lead next.

_If you want me,  
>if you let me in, I could.<em>

She parted her lips and her face shone under the lighting. She looked absolutely radiant and the outward desire and arousal she made no attempts to mask lit up her features. Dangerous though it was, it was also an invitation sexy as hell. He sensed that the dress, the heels, and everything else had been planned with him in mind. But something still held him back, and he went for a slower approach instead while he contemplated the situation before him.

_You're running scared, I don't know why.  
>You're only seen through the naked eye.<br>If you reach out I will take your hand._

And so he reached out his hand to her, which she accepted without any reservations. Their eyes locked, and he twirled her around. Not the typical club dance move, but she graced him with a full smile as a reward; one that went all the way up to the corners of her eyes.

Gillian knew he was trying to fight for control, and gave him a chance to regain his composure. Cal returned her look from before, and her head nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgement. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing her muscles.

_I know you've got your quest to bare.  
>I'll take the weight, I'll take my share.<br>Let me show you how to live again._

The melody and words enveloped them and she closed her eyes, imagining that they were the only ones standing in the room. How ironic that such a cheap club number could spell out the complicated feelings between them so perfectly. _Or maybe it really was that simple_, she let herself think. She promised to just be content going with the flow for limited time they had left together like this.

_If you're standing accused and you're lost and confused,  
>you don't have to take the blame.<br>When your life's rushing by you  
>I'll lay there beside you.<br>I'll help you to ease the pain.  
>I know I could.<br>I know I would.  
>If you want me,<br>if you let me in, I could._

_If you want me,_  
><em>if you let me in, I could.<em>

The last lines of the song repeated over and over. Cal felt Gillian's mouth close to his ear, felt her hot breath on his neck, and his heart almost stopped as she whispered along to him, "If you want me, if you let me in, I could."


	2. With or Without You

A/N:_ I meant to end things with the last chapter, but forgot to click complete. In doing so I think I mistakenly lead people on that there might be another chapter, oops! I felt kind of bad about it so... I wrote this to (hopefully) make good on things. Guess this makes it a two-shot now. I think this is somewhere between T and M, but I kept the rating at T since nothing is described explicitly in my opinion. If it raises any issues, please let me know and I'll change the rating. Song referenced is "With or Without You" by U2. As much as I've enjoyed writing these, this will probably be the last installment.  
><em>

_I'm not much for authors notes which is why I never write much in the way of thanks for readers/reviews, but since I've already got this one I'll take the time to say thanks a lot for the love and support and I hope I can continue making more LTM fandom friends- PMs are always welcome!_

* * *

><p>They continued to hold each other in silence after the music had died away.<p>

_I don't want to ask you_, she thought. _If you gave me what I wanted only because I asked it'd lose some of the meaning.  
><em>

So instead she let her mouth brush over his cheek and bit her lip, pulling away from their embrace. She turned and headed for the door, but it was harder to concentrate with each step that carried her further away from the moment.

Gillian felt his eyes on her back, although he didn't make any immediate move to follow, which made her heart sink a little deeper inside her chest. But as she approached the exit, she suddenly felt his hand latch onto hers and he sidled up to her. They exchanged brief smile between them and walked out with their hands pressed together. The cool night breeze settled upon them and without thinking about where they were heading the two kept on, both keeping their eyes ahead of them. Gillian concentrated on the pattern the cracks in the sidewalk made until Cal's voice penetrated the air.

"Gill..."

"Hmmm?"

"It's not that... you know," he tried to convey the meaning with a gesture. "Hell, you look bloody gorgeous and I or any other guy out there would be crazy not to be attracted to you..."

"I think I remember you saying something once...," she picked up where he left off, her eyes still fixed in front of her, "...about wanting me in the worst possible way."

The mention of his prior admission caught him off guard, and Cal stopped and turned to look at her with some sincerity. "Well it's just that, yeah. You deserve better than that... You're better than that," he tried to reason.

She moved to face him. "What about my right to choose? I'm a grown woman, Cal. I never asked to be placed on a pedestal. I think I'm capable of deciding on what I want."

"C'mon, love. We both know it isn't like you to get into it without thinking of the consequences."

"I know, and I appreciate you trying to look out for me," she flashed a gentle, yet solemn smile his way. "But I've already thought it over completely," she said as she held one hand up and placed it over his heart. "We've already established an emotional connection; there's no denying it. I would just like it if, for once, it we had a physical one, too."

Cal studied her and with his face open to hers she could read the traces of uncertainty and fear expressed on it.

"If you don't want to I'll understand. It won't change anything between us, Cal. Think of it as an open offer. You can take me up on it or just leave it," she said with a straight face. He didn't see any markers of untruthfulness, but internally he admitted that she was often the hardest to read when she didn't put her emotions on full display.

"Look Gillian, I don't want it to be like...," he tried again.

"So don't let it."

"But I can't make any promises either," Cal looked at her.

"So don't," her voice was gentle in response. Her aquamarine eyes shone with clarity, and for a second he found himself lost inside their depths.

He blinked slowly and tilted his head. "And the line?" he questioned.

She moved her head in closer, so that their lips were only inches apart. "We'll see."

He could see he was on the losing side of the battle and decided to call her bluff by bringing his lips to hers for kiss. What he didn't expect was for her to respond by raising her hands to cup sides of his face, locking him there as she pushed her lips against his to deepen it. Cal could taste her sweetness on his tongue and he felt the same pang of desire from the dance floor rushing through him again. When they finally broke contact, he caught Gillian licking her lips, her smirk returning.

"Jesus Christ, Gillian," he stood there as if dumbfounded.

She walked a few steps in front of him, and took notice of the four story parking garage situated on their left. Her eyes traveled upwards and she fixed her gaze on a red Aston Martin DB9 Coupe she could make out on the second level.

"There," she called out to him as she pointed upwards.

"What is it?" he snapped back into reality and re-focused himself, his line of vision following the direction her finger indicated. "Well, it's definitely not a Prius," he said and accompanied it with a lighthearted laugh.

"Mhmm," the sound left her lips almost like a hum. "I've always wanted to do it in the backseat one of those," she grinned at him.

He raised one eyebrow at her, "Have you? Funny, I would have marked you for a Jaguar kind of woman."

"I wouldn't turn one of those down either," she remarked with a playful smile.

"And here I thought you weren't the type to go around gold diggin'."

"I'm not, but I can have my fantasies can't I?" She let her lips form into a pout, which he found charming despite its awkwardness.

"Well let's see if we can do something about that shall we?" his voice came out lower than usual and his footsteps quickened as he began to pace towards the garage.

"Cal, wait! Where are you going?" she called out, the click of her heels resounding against the asphalt as she hastened her step to keep up. He cast a look backwards and hurried on, and her laughter rang out as she tried to catch him. She saw him reach down to pick up a few things along the way, but couldn't make out what. When they stopped, Cal's breathing was ragged and Gillian bent over, her hands resting on her thighs while she tried to catch her breath.

After recovering, Cal raised his hand to show her the assortment of items he held with a lopsided grin on his face and she noticed they were in front of the car in question.

"That's a nice collection you have," she mused. "A piece of wire, a twig, and what is that..? A used chopstick?"

"This," he started off explaining, "This me letting go and getting us a ride."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked. She watched as he went to work using the twig and chopstick to prop open the door a crack, before bending the wire and sticking it through the opening.

"Cal! What are you doing? We can't do this," she stared at him in bewilderment.

"Sure we can- the poor bloke'll never know."

"But what if somebody sees us?" she worried.

"Trust me, love" he assured her. "All sorts of handy stuff they teach you at the Pentagon."

"If you say so," she sighed in defeat and heard the click of the door unlocking.

Cal gripped the door handle and it came open. He reached an arm behind the drivers seat, unlocking the backseat door as well. Once accomplished, he held it open for her and she reluctantly climbed in. He tossed the tools of evidence aside and slid in beside her, closing the door with him.

"I can't believe how much trouble you pull me into sometimes," she mumbled.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Not at all," she responded with confidence.

"Then I guess the only question that remains is what kind of punishment you deem appropriate for always making you a co-conspirator in my mischief," his voice became husky.

"Is that so," she ran a finger up the thigh of his pants leg and began tracing circles. He groaned slightly at the contact. "We both know I'll never turn you into a good boy," her voice barely above a whisper.

She dipped in to take his lips in her own. Her fingertips moved to fumble with the buttons of his jacket and with a little help was able to push it off his shoulders. Their kissing grew more passionate and she felt him grip the zipper on the side of her dress, pulling it down slowly. Gillian repositioned herself to make abandoning the garment easier before returning to work on removing the rest of the articles that formed a barrier between them.

The windows began to fog up as their heat filled the car. Cal's breath caught in his throat while admiring her perfect figure. The color of her lacy bra and underwear brought out the rich complexion of her skin and he was in awe at her beauty. Her skin was soft and smooth to the touch, and he reached out to graze her chest, causing a moan to escape her lips.

The sensation his touches left in their wake were wonderful and Gillian was well aware of Cal's hardness swelling beneath her. Her hands traveled across his body in fervor, not being able to satisfy her need fast enough.

All of their clothing now discarded, they thoroughly explored one another before Gillian straddled herself above him.

"Are you sure you don't want..?"

"I trust you," she breathed and brought her hips downwards, gasping at how good it felt. It took them a few times to establish a matching rhythm. Cal took special attention to lavishing a trail along collarbone as he deepened his efforts. She tightened her hips around him and he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Gill, I'm going to…" he half-grunted and she responded by pushing down on his shoulders, keeping him from pulling out. She gave him his release, and then laid her head against him. Cal could feel the faint caress of her lips against his crook of his neck.

When two finally separated, Gillian relaxed herself and stared at the cloudy window beside her. The leather interior felt cool yet stuck to her bare skin.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked with some concern.

Her eyes were still hazy as she tried to focus her attention on him. "It was much better than in my fantasies, but…"

Cal searched her face for any trace of disappointment or regret. Oblivious to his reaction she finished, "…now I'm in the mood for something sweet," her voice still heavy.

"You're absolutely unbelievable sometimes, Foster," his relief apparent, and he gave chuckle at her expense. Gillian could feel a certain amount of affection contained in the way he spoke her last name.

They helped each other get back into their clothes, and as they stepped out again into the parking garage, she turned to him and said simply, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Gillian adamant about getting her sugar fix, after their rendezvous he'd hailed a taxi and now they were both standing in Cal's kitchen.<p>

She busied herself making preparations for frozen hot chocolate while Cal went into the living room and picked up a remote off of the coffee table, clicking the stereo on. It was the first time he'd been in the mood for music in some time; the house had grown unusually quiet now that Emily was off at university, and he noted how the place seemed to have gained some of it's warmth back with Gillian's presence. He returned to the area to offer up his assistance, and they went about mixing their drinks in good spirits.

She poured the concoction into two glasses and shook a can of whipped cream to spray on top as another radio tune drifted into the room.

_See the stone set in your eyes._  
><em>See the thorn twist in your side.<em>  
><em>I wait for you.<em>

Gillian rummaged around for two straws and stuck one in each drink, handing him one. They clinked their glasses together and she raised hers to her lips, lightly sucking on the straw and savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate liquid.

_Slight of hand and twist of fate,_  
><em>on a bed of nails she makes me wait.<em>  
><em>And I wait without you.<em>

He tapped his nose to let her know a dollop of cream had found its way there, and she let out a peel of laughter as she dipped her fingers into her glass and dabbed some on his, too.

_With or without you._  
><em>With or without you.<em>  
><em>Through the storm, we reach the shore.<em>  
><em>You gave it all but I want more.<em>

_And I'm waiting for you._  
><em>With or without you.<em>  
><em>With or without you.<em>  
><em>I can't live with or without you.<em>

Cal stuck out his tongue to try and lick the sweetness off his nose but failed. He retaliated by wiping it off with his hand and bending towards her to smear it on her lips.

_And you give yourself away._  
><em>And you give yourself away.<em>  
><em>And you give, and you give,<em>  
><em>and you give yourself away.<em>

Gillian's tongue swirled to clear away the white foam and he caught a faint glimmer in her eye before she picked up the can. She pressed the top in an act of revenge, and whipped cream sprayed out, landing on his dress shirt.

_My hands are tied, my body bruised._  
><em>She's got me with nothing to win<em>  
><em>and nothing left to lose.<em>

_And you give yourself away._  
><em>And you give yourself away.<em>  
><em>And you give, and you give,<em>  
><em>and you give yourself away.<em>

"This is war, that's what this is," he called out as he manhandled the can from her grasp. She tried to move away from the counter before he could aim and fire, but she wasn't fast enough and the onslaught of cream found its way into her hair instead.

_With or without you._  
><em>With or without you.<em>  
><em>I can't live<em>  
><em>with or without you.<em>

Caught up in the moment, they forgot about their drinks altogether and continued to sling whipped cream at each other until their laughter drowned out the music and the can was empty.

_With or without you._  
><em>With or without you.<em>  
><em>I can't live<em>  
><em>with or without you.<em>

_with or without you._

As the song was winding down they finally took notice of their predicament and of the sopping mess all over the battlefield.

"Looks like we both could use a shower, darling," Cal commented.

"I think you'll have to help me out of this," she played coy.

"I believe that can be easily arranged," he offered with a smug grin.

* * *

><p>The next day all eyes were on them as they stumbled into work together, giggling like children. Gillian was wearing one of Cal's dress shirts with the front ends tied into a knot and pair of capris she'd apparently forgotten sometime when she'd stayed in his guest room in the past. She separated from him to change into an outfit she kept at the office and to touch up.<p>

Cal helped himself to a cup of coffee from the cart and made his way to the audio visual lab, setting his mug down of the table and plopping into one of chairs. He then proceed to prop his feet up on another. He leaned an elbow against the tabletop and stroked one of his temples. Staring off at one of the monitors in front of him, every now and then his hand raised the cup to his mouth for a sip.

Loker and Torres exchanged a look and then went on about their business without disturbing him.

Eventually Loker cleared his throat and addressed Cal. "So I take it you two had fun last night," Loker questioned and Torres smirked when she saw Gillian enter the room again.

"S' none of your business," Cal returned. "But speaking of which, I want you to run the phone number on this business card and see if there's any other contact information or an address connected to it. Call the provider if you have to."

"And then?" Loker asked without hiding a hint of disdain.

"Well, while you're on it," he added and he reached a hand into his pocket to retrieved a crumpled slip of paper, "Run these plates and find out who the owner is. Then meet with him or her and offer them a free car cleaning," he finished and handed it to the younger man.

"What, why?" Loker questioned.

"That wasn't a request; it was an order," Cal commanded. "Well, get on it then."

He looked up at Gillian and their eyes met. It only lasted a split second, but both employees caught the smile that passed between their lips.


End file.
